


Hard Decision

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Gamer (2009)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kable believes his daughter is killed and she appears unharmed in Simon's care, he is suspicious. Yet with every question answered, a hundred more remain unsolved. Running from the people who want to kill them, he finds he has to make a hard decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had been looking into the death of his wife when his daughter was murdered. Sitting there checking through the camera footage of the hit and run, looking for anything he could have missed when he got a news update. A bomb had gone off at Delia's school and everyone had still been inside. He'd only taken her in a few hours earlier.

He reread the article several times, the shock making him feel numb inside until eventually the old fashioned computer they still dubbed as passable in community libraries blurred. That was everyone. Everyone he knew was dead and he couldn't even feel anything about it.

Breathing was seriously starting to hurt, he thought in slight hysteria. There was a picture of the destruction. No one was getting out of that alive. Then his mobile rang, he figured it was someone calling to tell him what happened. He didn't recognize the ID. He wasn't sure why he even picked it up. He was pretty sure he didn't want to hear this. That it would make him finally come out of his shock.

"Daddy?" He heard a small voice say on the line. Strange, it sounded exactly like Delia. He swallowed roughly, tears slipping despite himself. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. "Hello?"

"Delia?" He gasped, clutching the mobile to his ear, his knuckles turning white.

"Yep!" She said happily.

"Where are you?" He asked quickly, already jumping up and heading out the library.

"I don't know. Where are we?" She asked someone and that made him worry.

"Hey, everything's cool. She's with me." Another more male voice sounded over the phone.

"Who?" He demanded.

The voice chuckled. "Aren't you getting tired of asking me that?"

"Simon! Where are you and why do you have Delia." He demanded.

"Dude, calm down, I live at Waterbridge estate. Hail a taxi and don't worry I'll pay for it, just get here." Simon ordered lightly. "Do you want to talk to your daughter again?"

"Is that a threat?" He growled, he was surprised by a puff of shocked laughter in his ear. He hailed a cab and told him the direction to go in.

"No," and he could hear the smile in the boy's voice. "Look I'm just trying to help. I'm not sure what you're afraid I might do... but come on, I'm a kid who plays games. Do you really think I'm dangerous?"

"Delia's school gets blown up and she somehow ends up with you. That's suspicious in my book." He growled. There was an awkward silence.

"I didn't know..." He said quietly. "That explains the mess she was in when Kate brought her to me."

"Is Delia hurt?"

"No! no no no! I mean she has a few scratches but mostly she was just covered in dirt. Like I said before you went all slayer on my ass. You can talk to her, on the phone again. Just, here..." He huffed impatiently.

" Hey dad," She said cheerfully.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

***

When he got to Simon's he should have been amazed but he'd seen bigger houses than this belonging to Castle. The door opened and Delia rushed out still holding the mobile connected to his as he switched it off. He'd been so glad Simon had let him talk to Delia the whole way over because he was sure if he'd stopped he would have been afraid he'd hallucinated the whole thing.

Now his little girl was in his arms, he felt relief tumble through him and he couldn't stop planting little kissed all over her face. He heard a cough from the driver behind him waiting to be paid and saw that no one had followed Delia out.

"Simon said to give you this." Delia giggled. She passed him a note and that was way too much money. "He said the driver should keep the change." Passing the driver the note so he too could notice how much and he nodded, quickly high tailing it out of there in case they changed their mind.

Delia was fresh out the shower and outfitted in clothes that were too big for her and were obviously meant for a teenage boy. Otherwise she seemed perfectly fine. Lowering her back down, she tugged his hand and led him in. A lady dressed in a sharp suit was waiting for them. Her lips pressed in an even sharper line.

"We're ready to go back now." Delia told her and Kable was about to tell his daughter she should mind her manners when he was interrupted.

"Yes, Miss. This way please." She said. Pursing her lips, but trying otherwise to be as well mannered as possible when being told what to do by a little girl. They were led through the house and out the back where he found there was a smaller house attached. The woman left them there and Delia pulled him excitedly inside.

He could see immediately why Delia loved it. While he and Angie have only been able to afford small apartments, this was a kid's dreamland. A boy was waiting inside; he quickly stood up when they came in.

"Hey, Kable." There was the voice, spilling from his lips. This was Simon. He was older than he'd expected but then again it had been two years since they had spoken in the game. Simon must be around 19 now. Now he had Delia in his arms, there was something else he should ask.

"What about the other kids?" He asked.

Simon shrugged. "I don't know. You'll have to ask Delia."

He looked down at his daughter and frowned. He didn't want to ask her if it traumatized her. "What happened today at school?"

"The teachers started acting funny." She said accusingly. "Then I had to get all dirty because they made everyone climb through a drain underneath the school. Only I got lost and everyone went ahead without me. When I finally got out I couldn't see anyone and I didn't know what to do. That woman in the suit said she knew who I was and that she might know how to get in touch with you. I was so scared. She wasn't very nice but Simon is awesome." She beamed up at the boy and Kable smirked. His daughter had developed a crush.

"The teacher's must have figured out there was a bomb and left through the sewers in case the people who had planted it, saw them trying to leave and detonated it early." Simon supplied. "What kind of sick twisted freaks would blow up a school full of little kids?"

"But this might actually make sense." Simon continued after a moment of silence. "People have been dying Kable. Kyra and Trace are dead. I think someone's killing everybody that had to do with what happened to Castle. I think they're after you and your daughter as well."

Suddenly, he pulled out his wallet and handed it to Kable. "You can't go back home. They'll probably have found out the kids got out alive by now and are waiting for you. Here's all the money I have on me. I think it's enough to get you started on a new life."

"How do you know all this? What aren't you telling me?" Kable accused. Simon sounded like he was summarizing rather than figuring out a plot that could lead to him and his daughter being killed. Then he jumps to help? Kable was sure Simon probably knew a lot about what was going on even before the school was blown up.

"You know what I'm saying is true. You probably figured it out on the way over."Simon said briefly.

"What about you?" Kable asked.

"What about me?" Simon responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You were in the mess with Castle as well." Kable said simply. "They'll be after you as well."

"Don't worry about me." Simon whispered. He said it calmly but there was opaqueness in his eyes that he had seen in the eyes of all the Slayers at one point. Simon knew he was going to die and had accepted it. It was terrifying to see on someone so young. That's when he made his decision.

"No!" Simon shouted suddenly and Kable looked at him confused. He moved forward and reached out to the teenager. "I can't come with you." He wondered how Simon knew what he had been about to do but it didn't matter because he wasn't leaving him here to die. He lifted the boy in a fireman lift and took him to the door.

"Please, no. I can't leave, you don't understand!" Simon squirmed and cried. They passed under the door frame and that's when the screaming started. Simon screamed in unbelievable pain, causing Delia to scream too watching him writhe against her Daddy's shoulder.

Putting him down quickly on the ground, Kable couldn't see anything wrong. Yet Simon didn't stop and he was helpless to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

Then it stopped as quickly as it began. Simon coughed so violently, Kable wondered if he was trying to get rid of his organs. He pulled Delia to him who was still whimpering and Kable wasn't ashamed to say he was terrified too. He had no idea what had just happened.

"Get his watch!" Simon gasped out.

People had run from the main house including a security guard. The security guard had a gun pointed at him and it was automatic to take him down. He didn't kill him though, just knocked him unconscious. He wad glad if not surprised he still had that restraint.

"Daddy?" Delia cried.

"It's okay sweetie." He reassured.

"What are you trying to do to my son?" A woman screamed and just as the man who had become closest to them held her back, Simon started that heart wrenching screaming again. He wouldn't have noticed it was connected except the man looked guilty and moved a few steps closer again. Simon quietened again into small sobs.

Suddenly everything made a sick kind of sense. Simon was a prisoner.

He'd seen this kind of technology before but usually against the world's worst criminals who were high risk if they escaped. They micro chipped them so they were allowed within a certain parameter and if they stepped out then they felt a pain so intense they couldn't even move. A second allowance could be made, if transferring the prisoner. An object could be held by one of the guards to create a bubble around the prisoner. As long as the prisoner stayed close to the guard he was okay.

The watch, Simon had asked him to get it. He pointed the gun at the man.

"Give me your watch." He ordered the man.

"You're not taking my son." He declared. But the way he covered his watch with his hand at the same time only proved to Kable it was what he needed if he was going to take Simon.

"You imprisoned your own son. How sick *are* you?" He shouted. "Give me the watch or I will shoot."

"What's he talking about? Just give him the watch. Please, please don't hurt Simon. We'll do anything." She pulled the watch from her husband's arm before he could protest and threw it to him.

"...and your car keys!" He added. Simon was unconscious now and Delia was rubbing the boy's arms trying to make him feel better. After getting those too, he picked up Simon, keeping the gun pointed at the people on the lawn. He hated seeing how distressed the mother was. He could tell she knew nothing about the imprisonment but he just couldn't leave him here where he could get killed.

He was soon in the car with Simon and Delia in the back. He didn't know where they were going but it was going to be a long drive.

***

They made it out of the state before he pulled over at a motel. They'd been driving for over 24 hours and Simon still hadn't woken up. Delia desperately needed a good night sleep and a proper meal and Kable was worried about both of them. After paying with Simon's money, which seemed endless, he went to go pick Simon up out of the car.

He was really too light. He had no idea how the boy had managed to play him. He supposed the fact it was the only exercise he got without his father around made a great deal of difference. Letting himself in to their new, temporary home, he laid Simon down on the bed. He was also quite attractive, Kable noted absently. He was the opposite of Kable, all translucent unbroken skin and it was impossible not to notice his lips, which were even softer and dyed red than Angie's.

He felt awful even thinking that and was glad when Delia spoke up, distracting him.

"He'll wake up right?" She asked playing with Simon's fringe worriedly. Kable smiled and nodded. He thought about trying to shake him to see if that had an effect when Simon finally groaned, eyes fluttering open.

"Simon!" Delia squealed, delightedly hugging him. When Simon whimpered and Kable glared, she let go sheepishly and sat down on the opposite bed.

"Could you go wash up, sweetie? We're gonna go get some food in a minute."

"Alright," She moaned, upset she was being excluded. Once she was in the bathroom with the door shut, she was a smart girl, he turned to Simon. He found blue eyes watching him, considering.

"Are you okay?" Kable asked. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." Simon mumbled closing his eyes with a sigh. "No permanent damage. I should be fine in an hour or so." He was startled when something wrapped around his wrist. When he looked down and saw Kable fastening his father's watch there he panicked automatically before realizing he wasn't in pain.

"It's okay. I dismantled the fail safe that doesn't allow the prisoner to touch the object that's keeping him bound. You're a free man Simon." He told him warmly.

"Not for long," Simon told him. "You should have just left me there. I don't want you to see me die."

"Why are you so sure? Have you got some fatal disease?" He asked furious.

"What if I say yes?" Simon snapped back and Kable felt like he had been punched in the gut. He looked at Simon horrified.

"Don't worry, it's not." He sighed. "But it might as well be. I'm going to die before I turn twenty. Even you can't stop it, Kable. It's inevitable."

"I don't understand." He said.

"I can't make you understand." Simon responded and after a moment of neither saying anything he decided to change the mood. "...So what about this food?" He smiled, his eyebrow twitching in amusement. He looked like a lighthearted kid again and Kable was left wondering which side of him was an act.

"I think I saw a supermarket down the road. What do you want?"

***

Not knowing whether he was leaving Simon to protect Delia or Delia to protect Simon he went shopping, aiming for weird nut butter and jelly. Delia had wanted what Simon was having, much to his distress. He had his daughter eating right before this. Still, it had been a stressful couple of days for all of them so he decided to let it slide this once.

It could be worse he figured, a sandwich was quite healthy for a teenager unless that was all he ever ate of course. He'd get Simon eating right soon as well, he decided.

He picked up a jar of green grainy paste and blanched. Maybe he wouldn't have to get his daughter to eat right after all. One look at this and she'll beg him for an apple instead.

***

Back at the motel, he found Simon sitting up, entertaining Delia with a pack of cards. When he came through the door he smiled as Delia ran to him all excited. He hadn't seen her, this happy since Angie died and his heart swelled. He smiled at Simon gratefully, only for the boy to look away. He tried to hide his frown as Delia talked to him.

"Simon's been showing me magic! You have to show him too, Simon!" She ordered and Kable chuckled.

"You're being rude. Mind your manners!" He told her as he started putting the food out. He saw Simon rearrange the deck in preparation of a trick and smiled.

"No not that one. Simon says!" Delia protested seeing what he was doing too.

"I thought that was our game." He replied sounding a little betrayed.

"Pleaassee." She begged. "I know daddy will love it!"

"What if he doesn't?" Simon protested so quietly it was clear he wasn't meant to hear. There was a sigh as Simon gave up. He turned around and was confused when Simon handed him the cards.

"Please can you shuffle the deck for me?" He said grandly. Kable smiled at the show he put on. He did so and tried to hand the deck back but Simon shook his head. He turned away. "Choose a card and put it on top, without looking."

When he did so he added cheekily with a smile. "What does Simon say?"

"Simon says Queen of hearts, two of spades, jack of clubs, seven of clubs..." Simon continued but Kable interrupted.

"Are you just going to guess until you get it right?" He asked confused.

Simon grinned and pointed to the cards, indicating he should look. The top read Queen of hearts. He frowned and tried to hand the cards back. "Sweet trick." He said, though he never did like not knowing how something was done.

"Keep going." He prompted.

Two of spades, jack of clubs, seven of clubs...

"How'd you do that?" He asked amazed.

"I'm psychic." Simon answered simply.


	3. Chapter 3

He almost believed Simon, the seriousness on his face catching but then his face broke into a grin and all seriousness was lost. It was just a joke after all.

"Got you!" Simon laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Kable mock growled in defeat but smiled too. He really liked Simon's smile. He decided to work to get it there more often. "Like I said, nice trick." He handed the cards back and turned around to continue making their dinner.

"I'll make it." Simon told him. "You look like a terrible sandwich maker."

"How can anyone mess up a sandwich?" He asked offended.

"I don't know but people like you always find a way." Simon teased. "You'll try to make it healthy by barely spreading anything on." He reinforced the statement by knifing a huge glob of the pistachio butter and spreading it on the bread. Kable looked at him appalled. Simon even cut off the crust which Kable thought was a huge waste.

Simon caught him watching and got a mischievous glint in his eye. He took a huge bite out of his sandwich and moaned obscenely, obviously trying to make him jealous. Then as some dripped on his fingers he distractedly licked them clean. Kable tried to not look too closely at the way his own breath caught. He was sure there was another simpler explanation than the one that came to mind.

"The green stuff looks icky!" Delia complained watching them both. Simon turned to her with the evil smile of a person ruining a kid's dinner with candy.

"Want to taste? I promise you'll like it." He said innocently holding out his sandwich, ignoring the way Kable was glaring at him. Kable just hoped his daughter hated it.

Delia bit into it more delicately. She chewed it, considering then Kable cursed silently when her eyes lit up. She started munching happily not seeing the smug grin he got from the chocolate haired teen or the murderous glare he sent back. To distract himself from throttling Simon, or kissing him because he was kind of appealing when he looked so proud of himself (his mind was denying the latter), he changed the subject.

"I was wondering if it was okay to go buy some clothes. I hate to keep spending your money like this but..." He was eyeing Delia's clothes or more rightly Simon's clothes on his Delia. The pants were folded in on themselves at the bottom several times and held around her waist with belt that went around her twice.

"Money's not a problem. I have my own accounts that are completely untraceable. That's the one thing you don't have to worry about." Simon told him while making another sandwich for himself. He seemed to think that was reassuring but Kable wasn't sure what to think. He wondered how Simon got all that money and if it was illegal. Even if it was Simon's belief that that the money was untraceable. Was it worth banking their lives on?

Should he trust Simon at all? He really knew nothing about him and he was sure the careless gamer kid was just an act. Yet if it was that left more questions than Kable wanted to consider. Like had Simon chosen him as an icon for a reason? Why and how had he gotten Kable through so many levels ahead of everyone else in the game? If he was just acting, did that mean Delia hadn't ended up in Simon's care by chance?

Kable knew he'd have to trust Simon though because leaving him between whoever was murdering the people involved in Castle's death, which he suspected was the same person who murdered Angie and Simon's father who had kept him imprisoned was unacceptable. He would trust Simon until he was shown he couldn't.

At that Simon finished his sandwich and smiled at him like he could hear his thoughts. Kable smiled back, he was tired of being alone. His last two friends and his wife had been murdered and he was so tired of it all. If Simon proved to be trustworthy that would be a huge gift and even though the boy was sure he was going to die, he wouldn't let that happen. Kable would fight it every step of the way.

***

So they went shopping. They bought a suitcase and packed a few spare sets of clothes for each of them and other necessities. The boy's were now seated waiting for Delia as she went to go try on her new clothes. Kable was bored out of his mind and placed his attention on the younger man next to him.

Simon however was watching everyone else so didn't notice.

He watched those silver blue eyes as the flitted from person to person, almost as if they were looking for something. Looking for danger, Kable thought.

"You're very secretive." Kable stated. Simon smiled a little at that but didn't turn to him.

"Sorry about that." He sighed. "Of course if I was better at keeping secrets, you wouldn't have realised I had any. Then again, maybe it's just you I can't lie well too."

When Kable didn't answer, Simon finally looked at him and huffed out a laugh. "I think I trust you. After everything we've been through together and knowing you're probably the last decent person on the planet; it's really hard not to. Yet I don't think I should..." Simon sounded like he was going to carry on but just couldn't. A heavy silence settled between them.

Simon looked up and blinked suddenly. Kable was surprised by the slow grin that came over the teens face and turned to see what he was looking at but found nothing there that could trigger a smile that devastating.

Then a hand touched his arm, two holding his elbow steady and he turned to find Simon was the one touching him. "Relax," Simon told him and as if some control still remained from his player he unconsciously did.

He was grabbed from behind and was started into shouting, by the unexpected attack but because of his lax muscles didn't react physically. Then he heard a piercing giggle and knew who'd jumped him. She jumped off and danced in front of them, giggling still. "Got you, got you." She boasted sticking out her tongue. Simon was laughing full now too, he could feel the vibrations running through his arm.

"Yeah you did, come here you little nuisance." Kable chuckled himself and reached out and grabbed Delia, trapping her in his arms and tickling her. She struggled to get away from him and he eventually gave up, planting a kiss on her forehead before letting her go.

"You're mean." Delia complained but it was ruined by the fact she was still laughing. Kable stuck his tongue out at her too taking the opportunity to be silly. Delia grinned wider obviously proud at making her dad smile and Kable wondered if he should be scared at how happy he felt right at that moment.

Simon was staring at him too, only the look on his face was unreadable and the teen turned away blushing when he was caught.

They weren't touching anymore and Kable wondered why they had been in the first place. It had been lucky of course, because if Simon hadn't gripped his arm and forced him to relax he may have reacted differently to Delia's playfulness. He didn't want to have Delia be afraid of him. Didn't want to tell his daughter to be careful because if she surprised him he might accidentally kill her.

Maybe that had been why Simon had done it. Simon had heard Delia sneaking up and had done what he could to help Kable. That made the most sense as it explained why Simon had smiled before he's known what was going on. Only Kable was more a tuned to his surrounding than Simon and it made him feel anxious Simon knew how to disarm his reflexes better than he, himself.


	4. Chapter 4

They were chuckling on the way back to the car, deciding where they were going next when the car exploded. Simon was knocked back by the blast, scraping his face on the tarmac but he caught Delia. He quickly dragged her up and pulled her behind a car just as the shooting started. Kable pulled out his own weapon, the gun he'd hidden in the back of his jeans and fired back giving him time as he followed the teen.

Simon seemed to know where he was going and they were soon opening a car that had seemingly been left unlocked. He, himself was keeping the people who wanted to kill them from getting closer, so he didn't have time to hot wire a car. He was surprised when he heard the engine rev to life. Simon had gotten Delia and the luggage in the back and scrambled over the driver's seat to the passenger's seat and tugged Kable best he could.

"Down." He shouted as bullets flew after them. This was so much more terrifying than inside the game because if one of them hit, it could be Delia who got killed and not just him. None of them hit and Kable wondered if they'd even been aiming at them. It was almost as if they were trying to keep them alive to be captured he thought, as he screeched to the exit of the parking lot.

Simon's head slowly popped up as they drove further down the road. Kable looked at him, then checked his daughter in the back. She smiled shakily, but he saw the incredulous look she gave him when he told her to put on her seat belt.

Simon had hot wired the car himself.

"How'd you learn..." He started to ask.

"I watched you do it in the game remember. It was just a matter of repeating the actions. There are some things you can't learn by sight though." Simon said bitterly, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was following them.

"Like what?" He asked.

Simon shot him a look that pleaded and warned him to shut up. He smiled brightly at Delia who was unnaturally quiet behind them. "Hey, Di, want to go see some friends of mine? You might know them, they're in a band called Hanrahan."

"You know them?" His daughter asked, awe in her voice as she allowed herself to be distracted.

"Yeah and they can protect us. Once we get to them, no one will be able to hurt you, okay?" He took off his jacket and passed it back. "You, get some rest."

He saw Delia think about Simon's words for awhile after Simon had turned away then relax.

"The plan okay with you...?" Simon asked.

"I don't think we should get other people involved." Kable said quietly.

"Trust me, they can take care of themselves better than you can, right now. We need to find somewhere safe and I can't think of anywhere better, can you?"

Kable sighed. He had no one left and Simon knew it. "Alright, where do I go?"

***

Simon didn't know where the band was but he knew where they'd be at a two day drive from here. They would have to stop in between anyway because Simon couldn't drive. It was something the teen admitted shamefully as though it was one of the biggest down falls a person could have and Kable had to fight off a smile since Simon's pout was rather funny.

He parked after 11. Both Simon and Delia had fallen asleep. He was amazed by that kind of innocence and even though he wished for it back so he could fall asleep anywhere too, he wouldn't dare try it. Delia had the whole back seat and was small enough she didn't even have to curl up, the luggage now in the back.

Simon had curled himself up though. Knees close to his chest, he was leaning against the side of his seat instead of the window, probably because it was so rocky on this road he'd probably end up hurting himself. Kable had noticed soon after Simon had fallen asleep that he didn't like it. He wanted to see those silver blue eyes on him, pink lips in a cocky smirk and he had to laugh at himself when he had started considering waking Simon up to make it happen.

He usually liked watching people sleep. He loved watching Delia, who had felt more nightmares as a child in real life that sleep was a good escape for her. She would wake up and share her dreams with him and Angie and as far as he knew she'd never felt scared in her dreams. Angie when she was sleeping peacefully lost all the fear and betrayal that scorched her during the day and she smiled. Kable always remembered why he fell in love with her then.

Simon on the other hand was an addiction, pure and simple. It terrified him that no matter how many times he memorized how Simon looked, he had to check again seconds later. He was going slightly insane. It was the only explanation. People weren't supposed to get under your skin like this. That was cigarettes or drinks.

He booked a room at the motel and when he came back, Simon was up, standing next to his side of the car. He wondered if he'd scared Simon by disappearing. He smiled and held up the keys as an apology when Simon looked at him in annoyance.

He ignored Simon's huff of annoyance though, when he saw blood on Simon's face. He was immediately by his side, hand millimeter's from the scrape above his left eyebrow.

"What happened?" He demanded, quietly because Delia was seemingly still asleep.

"I hit the floor a bit hard when the car exploded. It's just a scratch." Simon mumbled even quieter. Kable's hand drifted to his cheek so he could see the injury better. It still had dirt and even a tiny stone in it.

"It could be infected. You should have told me. We would have stopped sooner." He said and looked down from the cut when he got no answer. Simon was watching him, giving him his chance to see those blue eyes just like he wanted. He was blushing under Kable's finger tips and after a few moments where nothing happened he forced himself to step back, wishing his heart would stop thundering in his chest.

"You'll have to keep watch while I sleep." He told Simon. He watched as he pulled a face but nodded. He managed to pick Delia up out of the car; she was still so tiny even though she was about 9 years old now. In the room he lay Delia down on one of the single beds, took her shoes off before he tucked her.

He hadn't forgotten Simon's injury and pulled him into the bathroom. He could switch the lights on in there without waking his daughter up. He got out the first aid kit.

"You don't have to." Simon whined. "It stopped hurting already." One look from Kable and Simon rolled his eyes with a huff. He moved the seat down on the toilet so he could get more comfortable.

Kable knelt down between Simon's knees as he cleaned the scrape with warm water and a flannel. He had to do it gently, as not to push any stones in deeper. Simon flinched when he put antiseptic on it and Kable chuckled.

"Hold still. This is your first real injury, isn't it?" Kable smiled.

"Depends what you define as a real injury. If you're excluding the times I accidentally cut myself making food or the pain I get from stepping out my building, this is the first time since I was seven." Simon told him.

"How many times have you cut yourself preparing food? If it's more than ten times in a year it can be counted as an injury. It's also extremely clumsy." Kable teased.

"Do you think it'll scar?" Simon asked.

"I hope not." Kable answered automatically. Then he realised what he meant by that and told himself off for being possessive. As he placed a plaster on Simon as gently as he could, he stood up and packed everything away. He couldn't help the yawn though.

"Time for you to get some sleep..."

***

That night he dreamed he was being controlled by Simon again. Only this time the knife wasn't being held on his daughter. He stared into a silver blue, the knife shaking in his hand against the teen's neck as Simon pressured him in that part of his mind he couldn't refuse to move forward.

He couldn't, he refused to let Simon die no matter who was manipulating him or controlling him.

As flesh broke and a thin line of red appeared he woke up with a start.

***

"Daddy," Delia cried. Kable turned to her, looking from her worried face then around the room. He couldn't see Simon. "Simon's gone, I don't know where he went."


	5. Chapter 5

There was a knock at the door and Kable hoped for a second Simon had gone out for some air and forgotten his key. Instead when he opened the door there was a girl with light brown hair and quite a few piercings.

"Can I help you?" he asked gruffly. He felt Delia come closer behind him and take hold of his arm. The girl smiled at his daughter and held out her hand to Kable but he ignored it. After a second she lowered it looking put off.

"My name's Cassandra Martin, I'm looking for Simon Silverton, it's important I talk to him." She said slowly.

"I'm sorry I don't know who that is. You must have the wrong room." He tried to shut the door in her face.

"Kable, we did this with guns once before, do you really want to go back to that before you've tried being civil?"

The wave of anger that washed through him was almost impossible to contain. He took a few deep breaths before he could even think. He opened the door again, his grip way too tight but at least he was taking it out on the door and not anyone else.

"He's not here." He ground out again. He made sure Delia was behind him and away from the girl as she peeped her head in and looked around.

"Where is he, then?" She said frowning.

"How should I know, we just woke up and he was gone."

"He probably saw us coming." She mumbled to herself. "Do you know about Simon's gift?" When Kable just glared at her she took it as a no. She launched into an explanation. "He has the ability to see the intentions of other's just by looking at them. Basically, he knows what you are going to do before you do it.

We know he has this gift because he used it to help his father in the stock market when he was seven, they were poor before that. When we approached Simon's father about his sons gift he locked Simon down and we had no way to get to him. We've tried several methods to get Simon out from under his father's control but without Simon's help on the inside that was near impossible.

He also used his ability to save your life constantly throughout the game Slayers. We did wonder why he focused so much on you but the day you killed Castle it became clear. He even fought specially to make you his icon, after all."

Kable stopped her. This was getting ridiculous. He didn't believe Simon had any special abilities. "You don't really expect me to believe this do you?"

"Yes, I do! You had to have asked yourself, if Simon was truly just a normal kid gamer, why aren't you dead yet. No one managed to get an icon past the 10th level yet the one that was skilled enough to get you to level 29 chose you the one person that could end the game and save the world from Castle's control?"

Kable had to admit that was very unlikely but he still didn't believe Simon had an ability like that. The girl shook her head annoyed. "How about in the game...? Didn't you notice you barely had any ping at all and that Simon always did what you were going to do, if you hadn't been controlled?" Kable had noticed that but there had been enough times that Simon did the exact opposite, that he had just ticked it off as similar thinking.

Then he'd talked to Simon and Simon was an amazing actor when playing a normal kid if those comments he'd made in his head were anything to go by. He'd begged Kable to carry on playing the game instead of escaping after all. But maybe considering the circumstances of how he grew up with his father watching his every movement he had had to learn.

"Listen, all I want is for you to tell Simon the next time you see him that I need to talk to him. You do that and I won't tell the police where you are." She handed him a card. "All we want to do is help Simon, he's in more danger than he knows. He can't see everything."

"What makes you think, he'll come back now he knows you've contacted me?" Kable asked, but he was looking for reassurances while making Cassandra doubt. He wanted to be told Simon would come back to him.

"He caused himself a lot of pain by focusing on you for so long. He created what's called an empathic link. We've seen it in other subjects. When he looks at you he feels what you feel as well as seeing you're intentions, which in the game meant he felt all the pain and horror you went through. He then saved you're daughter from being killed in that explosion. It was reported a boy rung up and told them to go through the sewer system an hour before it happened. It had to have been Simon. He wouldn't leave you, if you're that important to him"

"Why do you want to help Simon so badly? What happened to the other people with his gift?" Kable asked.

"They died. People with this gift know when they will die and in desperation to stop it usually end up bringing it on themselves early or committing suicide. Simon's lived 12 years with this gift and that's miles longer than any of our previous subjects. We can help Simon if he lets us."

Kable watched her leave with distaste.

***

As they loaded the suitcase into the car Delia was quiet. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked putting a hand on her head to ruffle her hair.

"Are we going to see Simon again?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, he just went into hiding because that woman scared him. Can you blame him? She was weird." He joked.

"But...but how do you know, Daddy? Why is everyone trying to hurt Simon? All he ever did was try to help us!" She looked like she was going to cry and Kable's heart broke. He quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Simon has a lot of power, okay? And people want him dead because of it. But we'll find him okay? And we'll protect him." He promised her and hoped he was telling the truth. He would fight to make sure Simon's prophecy of dying within the year not come true.


	6. Chapter 6

Kable bought tickets to the Hanrahan concert in town at the last second. They'd had to buy tickets from the guy who was haggling at the front because the concert was sold out. This amazed him, because once they were inside he saw the place was the size of several football fields and sat billions. The place was incredibly noisy, hot and bursting to the brim with movement.

He was terrified because he felt in a second he could lose Delia and there would be nothing he could do about it. He picked her up; had her wrap her legs around his waist and place her head on his shoulder and even then she didn't feel safe enough for his piece of mind.

They found their seats and sat down. The band was already way into their second song and everyone was stood up, dancing in their seats. They really couldn't see anything. The best they could do was look at the huge screens set high into the stage above the band and watch them on those. The band Hanrahan seemed to be made up of two boys and two girls.

The lead singer wore a ruffled red dress that looked like a ripped Victorian gown but Kable was sure there was no time in history they would have ever dyed their dresses that startlingly bloody colour. She had honey streaked blonde hair and expressive dark eyes. The second girl, the guitarist was surprisingly innocent looking, when her face appeared on screen. She had wide green eyes, a sweet smile and long black hair she hid behind shyly while playing.

The drummer had longish dark blonde hair and a wicked smile. He was just one of those people that shone gold having spent such a long time in the sun. The bassist looked most normal, long grey brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore ripped jeans and a shirt. After making these observations he looked at his daughter. Her expression of awe made him smile. She really seemed to like this band.

The song changed and as the new notes played people sat down. It seemed it was a song people knew they should be quiet for:

It's in the games we must play,

The roles we have to face,

Make the hard decisions,

I have faith in you, baby.

When no-one is watching,

And with the reasons you can't explain,

I'll walk with you,

On the path of good intentions.

In my pride,

I'd rather be smart, than lucky with you.

Any day...

The scene was now a dazzling light blue and the scene was hauntingly sad. The singer's dress looked dark purple in the lighting. Any glitter or sequins like a starry night instead of the previous raging fire. While fans looked on with doting stares and held breath, Kable only felt a wave of vertigo. It was like the girl was singing a song that wasn't meant for her. There was a wrongness there that was nagging at him to leave.

He tugged Delia reluctantly from her seat out the concert hall into the empty corridor. He could still hear the song faintly. He couldn't stop it from getting to him. He tried to just block it out and was walking faster now like speed could stop the song from getting under his skin and giving him goose bumps. It's was nothing like even when Castle sung.

He soon realised he was lost. That shouldn't have been possible either. They'd been walking towards the sign that said exit but they had yet to find it.

He saw a guy further down the corridor, dressed all in black. He was smoking and when Kable looked into his eyes, the world seemed to fall silent. It wasn't like a stupid romantic thing; it was like facing a black hole and it terrified him. The guy's eyes were black too but with no shine. He was colourless absorbing even the colour around him and Kable stopped still. The guy nodded in the direction behind him, moving out of the way so they could pass and Kable did as he was told without thinking. He was helplessly being led by his feelings and he hoped they were the right ones. At least he was away from that song in here.

Inside they found two guys. One was a guy with navy blue spiked hair and a long leather jacket and the other...

When Simon turned around to see who was there, Kable moved forward. Simon watched him nervous yet that was strange because when he punched Simon hard across the jaw he hadn't known he was going to do it. All he knew was that he was suddenly angry at Simon for leaving him and Delia at the mercy of people who had already tried to apprehend them with guns.

He was then surprised further as the guy in the leather jacket quickly defended Simon by swiftly kicking Kable in the stomach. Then two more blows before he realised he was going to lose. The guy Simon had been with was simply a better fighter than he was.

"Wait..." Simon groaned from the floor. He had a hand on his jaw and even though he hadn't hit him as hard as he could, he felt a little guilty. On the other hand Simon had left them with no warning and was now here perfectly fine. They could have gone to jail or been murdered.

"I deserved it." Simon told the other guy but looked at Kable, his eyes begging forgiveness and while he struggled to hold onto his anger he knew the outcome was already a loss.

"Is that why you let him hit you?" The guy in the jacket groused.

"I didn't let him ..." Simon protested. Then when the guy looked at him (they obviously knew each other well enough to send a silent message using body language) Simon gave in. "I didn't know he was gonna hit me because he didn't intend to. You know the rules."

The guy grinned and punched Kable gently in the arm. "Finally, someone who can get the drop on the great Simon Silverton." Simon grinned as well and Kable was getting annoyed not knowing what was going on.

"Who is this?" He demanded from Simon and the younger man's smile faltered.

"This is Owen," he said indicating the guy in the leather jacket. "...and that is Morgan." He pointed to the guy in black who had now followed them in. "You guys I want you to meet Kable and Delia. They're from the band Hanrahan, Kable, the backstage part and they've agreed to help us.


	7. Chapter 7

They'd been herded onto the band's coach after that which was amazing. It was like two huge stylish caravan's joined together. They were in a relatively open living room with a widescreen tv/ kitchen. There were 4 bedrooms on the coach which were supposed to be one for each of the front stage band members they learned but since they shared they actually had one spare.

The singer with honey blonde hair was called Kate Lockheart and gave them the grand tour. She shared her room with her husband Morgan and they were perfect for each other in a way. Owen, he was entirely too pleased to find out, was dating the drummer Joel. Owen and Simon continued to act like best friends and his jealousy was gnawing away inside him. That left Michelle and Eric, the last two members of the front stage band. They seemed like the last two innocents in an imperfect world. Cooing over Delia, they seemed pleased to show her all the gadgets on the coach. Delia giggled again as Eric played a few notes for her on his guitar. It was amazing to see her so happy.

So him and Delia were going to share the last room and Simon said he'd take the couch. The coach was apparently made like an armored truck with bulletproof glass so he didn't have to worry about safety and that all the band members had some degree of defensive training. When he asked why the band had such defensive measures Kate cryptically replied that there were worse enemies to be had than the ones Kable was currently facing.

Simon and Owen were catching up nicely. He swallowed hard, fighting a scowl as they laughed and chatted away from the other side of the coach. He liked Simon more than he'd ever admit to himself. It was beyond the fact he was prettier than most girls. He was incredibly smart, a genius that rivaled Ken Castle, yet had the self control and humility that even though he probably saved the world from being controlled by Castle, Kable still had a hard time not falling for the I'm just a dumb kid that plays video games, persona.

It annoyed him, the layers and layers of lies Simon has surrounded himself with to the point it seems pathological. Then it terrified him, the point to which he would willingly trust Simon even though he knew every word from him was bullshit. Here he was surrounded for the first time by people he knew could defeat him one on one in a vehicle that was locked down as tight as Fort Knox and he felt safe rather than threatened even after Simon had left them in the dust.

Simon was also brave. Kable was used to the fact that when most people looked at him, their first response is fear. He'd seen it in his wife's eyes and in his daughters even though he was only trying to protect them. Seeing him kill was something he wished they would never have to see. When Simon looked at him, he saw respect, awe and something more. He thought that was maybe why he loved Simon's eyes so much.

He watched Simon across the coach, leaning closer to Owen, laughing. There was a flush of excitement across his fair skin and Kable wanted to go across and bite those soft pink lips red to match but he restrained himself. He wondered if Simon would let him. If he'd be allowed to pin him down, drag his teeth and lips over the tender skin of his chest to just under his ribs until Simon was whimpering, then sucking a bruise there that Owen couldn't see but would remind Simon not to be so familiar while Kable was watching.

It was then Simon flicked a glance over at him like he was trying to ignore Kable shouting or something and he realised he probably was. Simon could know what he was feeling and instead of feeling embarrassed he felt vaguely pleased with himself and raised an eyebrow in defiance. Simon just ducked his head to hide his blush and continued talking to Owen.

"He's doing that on purpose you know." Joel suddenly said sitting next to him. He was about 28 years old and was watching Owen and Simon too.

"What?"

"Simon, he's trying to make you jealous enough to do something about it." Joel continued. His eyes were blue. He was noticing that too much lately. Yet none were as light or silver as Simon's.

"...and why would he do that?" Kable asked. "Why doesn't he just say something?"

"Why don't you?" Joel grinned. Kable scowled at him.

After a moment Joel grew serious. "Trust me, Owen and Simon are soul mates only in one respect. They tend to play the martyr card to the extreme. Owen convinced me to leave him behind once. It was the worst I've ever felt." Joel swallowed seemingly unable stop the feeling from back then from swamping him. He quietened down when they received a few looks. "You actually surprised Simon even though he was looking at you. It's the first time I've heard of his particular ability being defeated like that. By just not intending to. Simon may know someone wants to kill him and soon but you can protect him. If you try."

"Of course I'm going to try." Kable said.

"Good." Joel replied challengingly.

***

It was later that night and Delia had gone with Eric and Michelle to their room. Eric teasing Michelle, saying her millions of stuffed animals would be perfect for a child Delia's age. Though from the scream and what Joel told him she'd accidentally walked into Kate and Morgan's room which was filled with dangerous weapons and looked very scary to someone seeing them for the first time.

Kable listened surprised as Joel told him stories of how the two girls grew up together at a school in New York. Michelle and Kate had always been inseparable friends despite how different they were and had only fought once when Kate had first found out Michelle was dating her brother, Eric.

They'd met Simon on the online school message board and even though Simon wrote a few songs for them, he had never been able to join them until now. Kable feigned ignorance as to why as well. Joel told him how Kate was fire and Simon was water, their arguments made newspapers but the one time they managed to hold a truce and write a song together it made them popular worldwide overnight.

He was enraptured with these stories, laughing at the facial expressions Joel was adding to the jokes that he had almost forgotten about Simon. It had been a long time since he'd had such a normal conversation. Not that he could ever wipe the teen's presence completely from his mind.

He was surprised when Simon came to him. He was frowning but trying to look simply curious. Kable, laughter bubbling up from his chest, realised he'd actually made Simon jealous. Simon pulling him aside and ignoring Joel's told you so grin, asked him, "The party looks like it's going to go on all night. Since Delia's with Mish and Eric, can I...stay in your room tonight." Simon blushed, head to toe. "I won't get any sleep otherwise."

"Sure." Kable condemned himself to whatever was going to happen. He said goodbye to Joel and Owen who had already forgotten their presence. Kable chuckled and when Simon looked at him strangely he just shrugged.

Once in the room, Simon sat down and looked like he was trying to think of something to say. Kable sat next to him removing his own shoes. Despite the room being gorgeous there was barely a sliver to move around the bed. After a moment of silence Simon spoke.

"I really am sorry about running off but if I had been there they would have caught me and sent you to jail or worse killed you.

"We could have all left together." Kable pushed.

"They would have noticed us all leaving. They'd been watching our movements for awhile before they spoke to you and you were exhausted. If I wasn't there I knew they would just let you go. Besides I wasn't even sure you'd look for me if I left, I was giving you a chance to go the opposite way."

Ignoring the last stupid comment Kable took one problem at a time. "They said they could help you."

"They're lying," Simon spat. "There is no way anyone can help me. They just want me for their own purposes."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn!" Kable growled. Simon just looked at him wide eyed, expression hurt and something broke. He gripped the back of Simon's neck, yanking him slightly closer. The cool skin feeling frozen under the heat of his hand. He dug his thumb in with just the edge of pain to make him listen. Simon made a quiet protest.

"I will save you, Simon. So you better get used to the idea." He ground out pulling Simon even closer.

Simon despite his predicament couldn't help the smile flit across his face. "You don't know what you're doing again." He teased, whispered. Yet his pulse flitted under Kable's thumb and as Simon licked his suddenly dry lips, it was painfully clear the teen loved the fact he couldn't tell what would happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

Kable was lost. He wanted so badly to kiss the boy in front of him. He could feel the potential heat emanating from his lips, promising to scorch him inside out if he just let them touch his own. But he forced himself to let go and leaned back instead. Simon's disappointment as he blinked and looked down crushed him.

"Simon," Kable said. "It's just..." He quickly interrupted when Simon started to protest. "...there are so many reasons you could just think you like me."

"Like what?" Simon defended. "Age? The fact we've been through so much shit together? The whole point of the game was designed to make players see their icons as disposable. Yet I..." Simon quietened when he realised he couldn't just say how he felt, the pounding in his heart mocking him. He sighed and glared at Kable hoping to make his point that way.

"What about the empathic link. I was told you feel what I feel." He proposed quietly.

Simon's reaction was not what he expected. After surprise, Simon's face broke into an unrelenting grin, then laughing and finally clutching his sides falling about hysterics. Annoyed with being made to feel foolish and not knowing why, Kable growled.

"That's not how it works." He gasped when he calmed down, still smiling. He reached up, brushing his thumb over Kable's cheek and dragging his fingertips in little rotations on the older man's neck. It was like Simon was reconfirming something he was already sure of to himself. "If I felt the emotions you were feeling I would be attracted to me not you. "Like, I know you think I'm the drop dead gorgeous one in the room but I don't necessarily agree with you." Simon said.

He smiled mischievously as he allowed his nails to drag softly on Kable's neck. The older male remained still but heat spread all the way to his toes from that small teasing touch. Simon was a hair breadth away, eyes looking from Kable's to his lips and he couldn't help but follow the teens teasing vibe helplessly.

"You know that, huh?" He said using the same tone and grin he'd used when he'd caught Simon out, saying rightly that gamers shouldn't be able to talk to cons in the game. "Cause I'd use the word cute, sweet or maybe adorable." He had hoped to make Simon's male pride bristle at the words usually used to define a girl but the slight breathlessness in his tone made Simon's smile fade into something hungrier.

He was dragged down by his neck and had words breathed against his lips. "Whatever, just...kiss me."

Kable may have lost any ability to withdraw from this right then. Even though Simon was kissing him ferociously like this was the only chance he might get, Kable was shocked by the softness of those lips pressing against his own. He kissed back almost as desperately yet infinitely sweeter, engraving that feeling onto his memory.

The kid smelled like that damned peanut butter he always ate and Kable hated it. It overpowered everything else and even though he couldn't stand the stuff, he knew instantly he'd learn to associate it with these kisses. Kable wondered if he'd always crave it from now on.

Kable opened his eyes he hadn't realised he'd shut. Simon was scarily beautiful under the soft lights of the room as he pressed himself as close as he could to Kable. He didn't know what worried him more, that Simon knew how beautiful he was and the control that came with it or he really had no idea like he claimed.

He licked a stripe across Simon's lips demanding entrance. He drove his tongue into that sweet, sweet mouth. Allowing it to sinuously dance with Simon's and as the teen shuddered helplessly, feeling the teen's heartbeat through his fingertips, all heat pooled downwards too fast and he groaned brokenly into Simon's mouth.

He pressed Simon down hard. Climbing over him, knees spread wide to accommodate Simon beneath him. He ravished Simon's mouth like he was drowning and Simon was air, hands sliding down to his waist and skimming under the teens t-shirt. Simon keened at the touch, breaking off the kiss to breathe and Kable grinned pleased at the wreck he was beginning to make.

Simon already looked thoroughly debauched and he hadn't even started yet. He was addicted now and he wondered if from now on he'd always want more. The picture before him was so pretty. Those pink, soft lips were shiny and bitten red, barely parted as the teen panted for breath. Silver blue eyes with pupils fully blown had darkened so they were cobalt hooded with thick black lashes dazed from pleasure.

There was a heavy flush rising just under the skin and Kable already entranced worked to make the picture just that little bit better by pushing the t-shirt up revealing more of that perfect translucent skin. Once that was out of the way he threw it to the floor and started to explore the new skin exposed. It was like fresh snow, so perfect and clean he always felt the urge to leave foot prints.

He barely brushed his lips over where he'd hit Simon across the jaw in unspoken apology. A bruise was starting to take shape and he'd have to live with seeing that over the next few days. He carried on kissing, moving in succession down Simon's neck. He found a spot that made the teen's breath hitch and ran his tongue in teasing circles until Simon squirmed moaning loudly. He tasted of clean skin and salt. There was nothing metallic to it like he knew his own skin tasted like from years of manual labour. He bit down gently and the answering jolt made his blood boil under the skin, it was so hot. He'd never known anyone so sensitive.

Kable had guessed Simon was a virgin, since he was unlikely to have sex within a programmed distance of his father or in the prison that was his home. Kable guessed the teen probably had a huge collection of porn somewhere because when he was a teen he couldn't have imagined living without sex. It was just the way teenage boys functioned and now Simon was a young man.

Simon tugged weakly at Kable's shirt, barely noticeable but the message was clear. He stripped his own shirt off and resumed kissing Simon's mouth, Simon's gentle hands clawing at his shoulders to hold on to. He ran his fingertips in lines of white fire over the teen's chest. Touched over a pink nub and rubbed down. Swallowing Simon's cry as he thrust up, rubbing against Kable in an unintentional invitation.

He was lost in the innocence that Simon could no longer help but react. He pressed a thigh between Simon's legs, rocking forward to provide just the right friction to set Simon on fire. Simon shuddered again, head thrown back in sacrifice and Kable growled. "You better stop being so damn sexy or I might just fucking lose it, kid." He breathed the sentence into Simon's ear, nipping his earlobe in a silent threat.

"Kable..."Simon choked, "...please." He begged trying to look at the man above him and pull him down but Kable was too strong and would only come if he'd want to. It was too hot, they were both burning alive by now and Kable spent a few moments ridding themselves of the rest of their clothes.

He was slightly nervous as he climbed back on top of Simon. He'd never done anything with a guy before but from what he'd already experienced with Simon he was very flexible with his preferences. Simon picked up on his feelings and pulled himself together enough to slip a hand into Kable's. He entwined their fingers together, then lifted both to his mouth. Simon watched him for a reaction as he sweetly kissed Kable's hand then held it over his heart.

It was similar and different enough from Angie's touch on his tattoo he had no resistance when a wave of comfort flooded him. He kissed the cheeky dazed smile that showed Simon was proud of himself from the corner of his lips. He moved both his and Simon's hand so Simon's was underneath and pressed it into the bed above Simon's head. He did the same with his other hand before he lowered himself over Simon.

Their cocks lined up and set sparks off that blew his mind. He couldn't fight the urge to thrust slightly and that slight movement was perfection personified and he lost sense of time. His forehead somehow pressed to Simon's to ground himself as he panted into Simon's mouth. This wasn't going to last at all.

Simon was babbling obscenities and begging with Kable's name falling broken from his lips. He clutched at Kable's hands like he felt like he was falling. Kable didn't give him time to catch his breath before he moved again. He swallowed Simon's keening cry exploring his mouth with his tongue again. Tongue slick as they danced together with the rhythm he was creating with his hips.

Simon was making thrusting motions of his own and when he moved his hand to wrap around their joined cock's Simon raked his fingertips just right down his side making his thrusts more desperate. Simon knew all his buttons automatically and as the teen came helplessly beneath him he felt it only right when he bit that sensitive point on his neck forcing him to come even harder.

When Kable came a moment later in a wave of hot and cold, it was harder than he had since before he could remember. He collapsed next to Simon, staring at the ceiling as they both tried to breath normally. Simon managed to speak first, surprisingly though it was succinct.

Pretty much all he could manage to say was "wow!" Kable managed a nod of agreement. Simon took Kable's hand and licked the cum away and sucked it clean. Kable groaned as his hips jerked and his cock tried to do the impossible feat of revival. Simons mouth hot around the digit as he swirled his tongue around the digit again. Seemingly not happy until he'd sucked away all the salty tang.

The image gave him a picture of a place his mind really couldn't go right that second. Sounding in pain as he ripped his hand away from Simon and tried not to think of that pretty mouth wrapped around something else. That was pretty impossible considering how bruised Simon's mouth already looked. "You've definitely been watching too much porn." Kable grouched concluding his earlier thought. Yet Simon just licked his lips pleased, sensing that he had nearly wound Kable up enough to go again. "Fuck, you're just trouble aren't you." He said as he got some tissues from the side somewhere and cleaned them up.

Simon was asleep before he'd wrapped the blanket over them.


End file.
